Let's Play a Game
by Nessie71
Summary: Seventeen years ago, ten former remnants of despair woke up from comas, and regained their hope. These ten students began working alongside the future foundation and began to rebuild. However, as they began to refill the world with hope, despair began to creep back. Sixteen new students are trapped in a killing game. This is a rewrite of Those Cold Hope Filled Eyes.


Author's notes: Yes, I wasn't kidding. Please don't hate me. I apologize and I will do all of your characters justice this time around. Without further adieu, I present to you, 'Lets Play a Game'.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Seventeen years ago, ten former remnants of despair woke up from comas, and regained their hope. These ten students began working alongside the future foundation and began to rebuild. However, as they began to refill the world with hope, despair began to creep back. People began living in refugee camps to escape the SDHSL despair. The future foundation developed a program to allow the talented youth of the world to go to a place much like the old Kibougamine, in the sense that they would perfect their talents and become symbols of hope for all. However, this place would be strictly under Future foundation watch, 247. There was no possibility of the mutual killing returning._**

**_Or so they thought._**

* * *

><p>"Mama, Dad, I'm gonna miss you so much!" I say hugging both my mother and my father in turn. I try to refrain from crying as I pull away to see them smiling.<p>

"We're so proud of you, Tsubasa." Dad says, his pale hair messy as always, "It's an honor to have a Super Duper High Schooler as a daughter."

"Come on dad! You and mom both were too!" I sniff wiping my eyes in spite of myself.

"Ts-Tsubasa... D-do your best! Don't let anyone push y-you around." Mama smiles weakly her grey-purple eyes, so much like my own, shining. Mama's not always so sure of herself, but I really love her and dad.

"You too! I have to go now, but I'll write you guys at least once a week!" I sort of laugh internally. Both my parents and I know I can't uphold the promise.

"Just remember that we love you." My dad says. I give them one last fleeting look before I run to hop on the bus. It's a coach bus, and there's a bathroom in the back and everything. On this bus are the fifteen others that be going to an intensive study program for the worlds talented youth. I honestly can't believe I made the cut, seeing as my Manga isn't all that well known. But I really shouldn't complain.

I make my way towards the back of the bus. Most everyone is in the front, some sleeping, or else reading or playing games on their iPods. I slide into a seat right in the back and reach into my messenger bag for my sketch pad and a pencil.

And that's when my head hits the seat.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Hey! Rise and shine! Up! Up! Lets go sleepyhead! Smell the flowers!" A cheery voice sounds. Someone's gently shaking my arm. I groan and open my eyes to a blur of white and gray, "Come on! You can't just lay there all day! You'll catch your death of cold in this weather!" I blink and twist my head in the direction of the voice to see a pretty girl with dark yellow eyes and long brown hair tied up in a yellow scrunchie along with her left bang. She wears a furry brown coat and a pair of yellow mittens. The coat is big on her and looks borrowed. Under the coat I catch a glimpse of what looks like a yellow cheer uniform with 'Sunshine Angels' printed on it in white.<p>

"Huh?" I mumble, feeling a cold numbness in my fingers and the back of my neck where my long white hair doesn't cover. I glance down to see snow under me. Wait, snow? But it was only the end of Summer when we left on the bus. And speaking of busses, what the hell happened to the bus and how'd I get here?

"Yay! You're finally awake! Come on, you need to get inside and have a nice hot cup of cocoa." The girl says, grabbing me under my arms and pulling me to my feet, "Upsie daisy!" I struggle to place my rain boot clad feet. I'm just glad I didn't get a lot of snow in them. Now that I'm more or less conscious, I start to feel the cold. The thin, charcoal gray hoodie Im in isn't enough, and even with my wrist warmers and hand knit beanie, I'm still freezing. At least Im wearing leggings and not just the cool gray pleated skirt that I have hiked up to a few inches above my mid thigh.

"Hey, um... Who are you?" I ask, bushing snow off my backside, "And where are we?" The area around us is all snow. We seem to be in a sort of village area. There are little cabins all up and down a gravel road I was previously laying next to.

"I'm Summer Greenswood, the Super Duper High School Level Cheerleader! As for the second question..." She frowns slightly, "Well... We're all trying to figure that out. So who are you, stranger?" Her enthusiasm returns and she smiles again.

**SUMMER GREENSWOOD**

**SDHSL CHEERLEADER**

"Uh... Tsubasa Komaeda. Manga Artist." I say, "Good to meet you."

**TSUBASA KOMAEDA**

**SDHSL MANGA ARTIST**

"Same! Hey! I've read your Manga 'Magical Usagi'. I really liked Aya." She winks at me. Aya was a minor character in my debut manga. But she was a cheerleader, so I can kinda see why Summer likes her.

"Th-thanks." I say, rubbing my arms to try and warm myself up.

"Oh! We have to go and get you inside! Come on, let's hurry!" Summer begins to walk at a brisk pace down the road and I try to match her, though my legs are shorter. I suppose it's good. Mom says that you need to get your blood flowing when you're cold, and moving around is the best way to do so.

We fallow the road until we reach a huge log building of similar design to the cabins, except more elaborate. There's a sign over the door that reads 'lodge'. Outside, three, what I assume are students, mill around drinking hot beverages and chatting. Summer waves to them.

"Hey guys!" She calls, "I found the last one! Everyone, this is Tsubasa Komaeda. She's a manga artist."

"Yo!" says a tall boy with spiky blue hair in a blue and white skiing outfit and snowboarding boots. He has a carefree smile on his face, "The name's Jack Hunters. Super Duper High School Snowboarder. Pleasure to meet you."

**JACK HUNTERS**

**SDHSL SNOWBOARDER**

"Im Hanako Saito. Luckster." Says a tall, freckled girl with short blond hair and blue eyes. She wears a black jacket over a flannel shirt and baggy jeans. She smiles to reveal a mouth full of braces, though the suit her somehow, "Man, it's exciting to be accepted to an intensive study program like this! I wonder what I can try to specialize in?"**  
><strong>

**HANAKO SAITO**

**SDHSL LUCKSTER**

"Naru Sarasha." Says a boy with black hair after a short pause. His bangs spread out over his forehead and he has blue eyes. He wears a monochrome jacket, slightly ripped jeans and black fingerless gloves. He wears a necklace with an onix pendant, a silver bracelet and a pair of black head phones hand around his neck, "Doctor." His look is cold, almost as the outside air. It kinda surprises me, but I guess he's more like one of those 'no nonsense' doctors. I guess it's only surprising because I spend a lot of time with my mom at her work, and most of the doctors at the hospital she works at are pretty lax when not working.

**NARU SARASHA**

**SDHSL DOCTOR**

"Here, I'll take you inside." Says Saito, "I'm getting pretty cold myself. See you all later!" She gestures for me to fallow her.

The lodge is warm inside and eleven others mill around the area. The walls are dark wood panels and on the floor a deep red carpet. There appears to be a small restaurant/snack bar as well as several tables. There's an area with cubbies and ski/snow boarding equipment. Over on the far side is a large fire place with several nice couches around it.

"Hey guys!" Saito says cheerfully, "We've located the last one!" She calls out to the room. Three girls walk up to us, a girl with mint green hair tied up in a bun with a red bow leading. She wears color contacts, one pink one green and wears a bright pink sundress and a teddy bear back pack. She's dressed unseasonably, though on her feet are a pair of fuzzy brown boots. A leather jacket, probably borrowed hangs around her shoulders. She holds a cup of hot chocolate in her hands.

"Hey!" she says, "I'm Yuni Suukoi! You might know me on the Internet as SillyYuni."

**SDHSL YOUTUBER**

**YUNI SUUKOI**

"Oh! I love your videos!" I smile. Yuni's videos are viral on the web. She's up there, alright. She does a bit of everything, a real jack of all trades. She even does drawing tutorials, and let me tell you, those can be a real help at times. "I'm Tsubasa Komaeda. Manga Artist."

"Nice! I'm Maika Fumiko, and I'm a guitarist! I hope we can be great friends. Oh, was I being pushy? Sorry, I just got excited. Hehe..." A girl with dark brown hair in a high pony tail, scratches the back of her head. Hope...? Her bangs fall down to her eyes and she has a Monroe piercing as well as two piercings in each ear. She wears a sailor uniform, with a black base. The accents are in light blue as well as the bow. She wears black tights on her legs and white tennis shoes. Fumiko's a very famous guitarist from the band Light Cloudmen. They're wildly popular, even in the chaos that this world is in.

**MAIKA FUMIKO**

**SDHSL GUITARIST**

"I'm Abigail Manchester." Next to speak is a girl with an English accent. She has long raven black hair in a lose plait down to her waist. Her eyes are light blue and she wears a maroon colored full sleeve blouse with ruffles on the sleeves and collar and a black and maroon harlequin ruffled skirt. She also has on a black waistcoat, black knee high stockings and a pair of black boots. She carries with her a small black satchel which she reaches into, "Will you hold still? I need to practice!" She whips out three throwing knives and I flinch.

"Woah! Abby, calm down." Saito's eyes widen.

"Just kidding!" Abigail laughs as if this were all a big joke. I laugh a little too. It was kinda funny if you think about it.

**ABIGAIL MANCHESTER**

**SDHSL KNIFE THROWER**

"That's not something you kid about!" Saito says nevrously.

"Yes it is." Suukoi laughs, and hands the jacket she's been wearing to Fumiko, "Thanks a lot by the way, but I'm warm now."

"Hey hey!" A short girl in a purple cat ears hoodie, a pair of browns shorts and blue and yellow sneakers comes up to us. She has short lavender hair and blue eyes. Her voic is soft and she carries with her a light blue bunny plush. I wonder how old she is?

"Hey Kousuke-chan!" Suukoi says, "Have you met Komaeda-san yet?"

"Eeehh?" She looks around wildly, eyes going right past me, a look of slight fear on her face, "He's HERE?" I can't say this isn't the first time something like this has happened.

"No, she! You know, Tsubasa Komaeda? The creator of 'Magical Usagi'?" Suukoi laughs, "Who were you thinking of?"

"Oh!" the girl's eyes widen, "I thought you meant Nagito Komaeda. I'm sorry I confused you with someone like him." She gives a small bow. 'Someone like him'. It stings a bit, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Not many people think to highly of him. "I'm Rena Kousuke. Good to meet you."

**RENA KOUSUKE**

**SHSL MEDIUM**

"Good to meet you too." I say. She's a child prodigy, unless I'm much mistaken. Eleven years old and already in high school with the ability to reach our dearly departed. Very well known all over the world, and very popular due other childish appearance. She has assisted in several police investigations and helped to find the true culprit in said cases. Truly a symbol of hope for all! At least, that's what my old man would say.

* * *

><p>Authors notes: YAY! I finished it before 2015! Sorry that not all of the characters showed up yet, but... Yeah. So, hope you guys enjoyed, if so, please review, it helps out SO MUCH.<p>

characterz:

**Female**

**Tsubasa Komaeda- SDHSL Manga Artist (me)**

**Hanako Saito- SDHSL ****Good Luck**** (me)**

**Maika Fumiko- SDHSL Guitarist (Makoto Naegi)**

**Yuni Suukoi- SDHSL Youtuber (LadyGlitchy)**

**Rie Satoya- SDHSL Pixel Artist (SHSL slacker)**

**Summer Greenswood- SDHSL cheerleader (carrotgirlhatty)**

**Rena Kousuke- SDHSL medium (ichiru-chan)**

**Abigail Manchester- SDHSL knife thrower (MewHoney)**

* * *

><p><strong>male<strong>

**Naru Sarasha- SDHSL doctor (shadowplayer360)**

**Jack Hunters- SDHSL snowboarder (Jin-Rimu)**

**Jin Rimuzaki- SDHSL Poet (Jin-Rimu)**

**Tsumoto Honda- SDHSL Public Speaker (UberDuper)**

**Fin Smith- SDHSL blacksmith (Jelly Rice Doughnuts)**

**Haruki Kurosawa- SDHSL temple runner (Sandy Naegi)**

**Jean Kistner- SDHSL story composer (jelly Rice Doughnuts)**

**Mattais Sharp- SDHSL paramedic (a guest user who didn't provide a name)**


End file.
